Callie Torres
Før serien Callie vokste opp i Sør-Florida. Hun var en av to døtre i en velstående familie. I tillegg har hun beskrevet seg selv som "den jenta som sitter bakerst i klassen som spiser sitt eget hår", som indikerer at hun var en sosialt utstøtt på skolen. Hun hadde innrømmet også ovenfor Arizona at hun var i Fredskorpset, og det hadde overbevist henne til å gå på medisinsskole. I serien Sesong 2 Callie dukker først opp når George O'Malley har fått skulderen ut av ledd etter å ha falt ned en trapp. Hun gir han nummeret hennes, og til slutt ringer George henne og ber henne med ut. De begynner og date. George fortsetter forholdet for å komme over sine følelser for Meredith. Sesong 3 George finner ut at hun har bodd i kjelleren på sykehuset. Hun forklarer det med at det er praktisk pga jobben. Men når sjefen, Richard Webber, finner det ut tvinger han henne til å flytte ut. Hun flytter midlertidlig inn hos George, hvor hun senere blir sosialt avvist av Izzie og Meredith. Når George kort tid etter syns de har gått for fort frem, flytter hun inn på Archfield Hotel. Callie blir mislikt av Izzie, Georges bestevenn, og blir lei seg over måten George setter Izzie og Meredith før henne, noe som fører til at de slår opp. thumb|De nygifte|left Etter og ha slått opp med Geore, går hun på Joe's Bar, hvor hun møter den plastiske kirurgen Mark Sloan. De to har en one-night stand og blir venner etterpå. George blir sjalu, men er distrahert av farens dårlige helse. Callie støtter han når faren dør, og de to gifter seg i Las Vegas kort tid etter. Izzie liker ikke ekteskapet, og Callie blir fornøyd når George endelig ser ut til og velge henne fremfor vennskapet med Izzie. Men når Callie innrømmer ovenfor George at hun er en velstående arving og har skjult det for ham, føler han seg lurt. Samtidig blir Callie mistenksom over Izzie, hun tror at Izzie ser på George som mer enn en venn. Forvirret, forteller George om forholdet hans, over alkohol, til Izzie, noe som fører til at de har sex. Callie og George forsones, men Callie vet ikke om Georges one-night stand. Hun blir mistenksom og forteller George at hun vil at de skal få barn. Kort tid etterpå, finner hun ut at George har vært utro, og avslutter ekteskapet (som er en stor skuffelse for Georges mor som var veldig glad i Callie). Under en samtale med Georges mor, blir det kjent at hun er en ateist. Callie flytter ut av hotel rommet og inn til Cristinas leilighet. Og i den siste episoden blir hun sjeflege, hun vinner over Miranda Bailey og Sydney Heron. Sesong 4 Når sesong fire begynte, var Callie overveldet over alle hennes plikter som sjef over assistentlegene og hennes sviktende ekteskap med George. Hennes personlige problemer og ønske om å operere i stedet for å drive med papirarbeid forstyrret det forfremmelse, og i episoden "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction", blir hun degradert, og stillingen som sje over assistentlegene blir gitt til Bailey. Callie danner et vennskap med den nye sjefen over kardiotorakal kirurgi, Erica Hahn. De blir utrolig nære over tid. Hun opplever en viss spenning når Addison Montgomery kommer på besøk fra Los Angeles, og lurer på om de er et par. Callie har deretter sex med Sloan for å bevise sin heteroseksualitet, men til slutt hjelper han henne og innse at hun har følelser for Erica, og i den siste episoden av sesong fire, deler de et lidenskapelig kyss. Sesong 5 Under premieren av sesong fem, ungår Erica og Callie hverandre. Men ved slutten av episoden, de godtar å blir nervøse over biseksualitet deres sammen. De begynner å spøke og løsne opp over saken, og det kan antas at de går inn i et seksuelt forhold. I en episode, begynte Callie og Erica et nytt nivå av intimitet. Så romantikken fortsatte, Erica omfavnet tanken på å være homofil mye raskere enn Callie som får panikk og begynner å ha sex med Sloan får å prøve å finne ut sin seksuelle identitet. Etter å ha innrømmet denne feilen til Erica, en krangel om Izzie Stevens blir til en samtale om eksistensen av biseksualitet. Erica hevder at hun ikke lenger kjenner Callie, og etter å forlatt Callie, sier hun opp jobben på Seattle Grace. Callie reagerer på bruddet ved å drukne seg i arbeid, men når det mislykkes, ender hun opp med å bryte sammen i armene til Mark. Callie, som er motløs av å være i sølibat, begynner å klage til Mark og Lexie når de kommer til hennes for å få råd om deres forhold. Sjef over pediatrisk kirurgi, Arizona Robbins forsikrer til slutt Callie om at hun ikke trenger å være alene, og forteller henne at det ryktes på sykehuset om Callie er god, og at etter hun slutter å være lei seg, vil folk stå i kø for henne. Når Callie ber om navn, kysser Arizona henne kort og ømt. Men under "An Honest Mistake" når Callie ber henne ut på en date, og nevner at det ville bli hennes andre forhold med en kvinne, avtar Arizona, og sier at siden Callie fortsatt er i eksperimentere fasen, ville det være som å date en nyfødt. Senere, på Joe's bar, da Callie går til Arizona og begynner å snakke om hvordan hun virkelig har livserfaring, viser det seg at kvinnen Arizona snakket med, er Julie, hennes date. I den følgende episoden, gjemmer Callie seg hele dagen for Arizona, til slutten av dagen, i heisen, da Arizona begynner å snakke med henne som om ingenting hadde hendt. Da Callie forteller henne at de ikke trenger å være venner, og at det er mange steder på sykehuset for Callie å skjule seg, innrømmer Arizona at hun har feilbedømt Callie, har panikk, og ber henne om å ta henne ut på middag. Callie , spiller vaskelig å få, og sier at hun vil sjekke kalenderen sin. I det heis dørene lukkes, løper hun tilbake og spør om neste dag passer bra. I en senere episode, danser Callie og Arizona i Callie 's leilighet, og senere i episoden, betror hun til Arizona om henne motstridende følelser av hat for Izzie og det at hun lever. Arizona spør om hun skulle ønske at Izzie var dø, og Callie svarer at hun var vil at hun skal leve. Dette hjelper Callie å komme over George og hjelper ham med å støtte Izzie som sin bestevenn. Callie og Arizona er nå et par, og når Callies far kommer til Seattle Grace, introduserer Callie Arizona som kjæresten sin. Callies pappa vil at hun skal flytte tilbake til Miami, og gir henne et ultimatum: flytte tilbake eller å miste fondet sitt. Callie bestemmer seg for å velge det siste fordi han ikke kan akseptere henne for den hun er, og hun gråter i armene til Arizona. Etter å ha blitt følelsesmessig avskåret fra familien sin, vurderer Callie å lyve og forteller dem at hun slo opp med Arizona. Men etter å ha tenkt på det, bestemmer hun seg for at hun ikke kan det. I den følgende episode, gikk Callie og Arizona ut på en date på en dyr fire stjerners restaurant, å planlegger å tilbringe natten sammen. Imidlertid dro Callie, for å sove på sykehuset og hun unngår Arizona neste dag, noe som unnskylder med å si at hun har tatt en ekstra vakt på akkutten på fridagen sin. Arizona prøver å snakke med Callie, og i frustrasjon erklærer hun at det kanskje bare var en flørt for Callie, kvinner står i kø og venter på henne, selv om hun trodde at hun og Callie hadde noe, at kanskje det de har er over. Callie svarer med å si at kanskje det er det. Men senere, kommer Arizona tilbake for å konfrontere Callie og sier at hun ble såret. Til slutt innrømmer Callie at hun har vært stresset fordi hennes far tok skuffet henne, som natten før, hun bestilte bare en salat, fordi det var det eneste hun hadde råd til, men hele måltidet kostet fortsatt $ 150. Arizona trøster henne ved å si at hun gjerne kan spise smørbrød. Callie svarer med å si at Arizona ikke liker smørbrød, men Arizona sier at hun liker jenta som har smørbrød. Callie sier at hun selv ikke liker smørbrød heller, men hun liker pizza, og Arizona er enig. De kommer i Izzie og Alexs bryllup sammen, og etterpå sitter de i sengen og spiser pizza, og den er ganske åpenbart at de to senere har sex, på grunn av at dem allerede er nakne og i sengen. I den siste episoden, finner Miranda ut at George planlegger å verve seg til den amerikasnke hæren, og snakker med Callie om en intervensjon, med å få alle assistlegene til å overbevise George om ikke å ikke dra. Når Callie forteller det til Arizona, er hun sjokkert over å oppdage at Arizona ikke bare støtter George, men hun sier at der er fantastisk. Callie blir umiddelbart veldig opprørt over Arizona mening, og unngår henne resten av dagen. Arizona konfronterer til slutt Callie, og forteller henne at hun støtter George fordi han skal tjene landet, og bidra til nødvendig medisinsk hjelp i Irak, som til slutt drepte hennes bror, siden det var ikke nok leger. Hun forteller Callie "Ja, ordet jeg bruker er fantastisk." Og i det hun skal til å gå, tar Callie hånden hennes, og sier bare "Jeg er lei meg". Callie ser ut til å fortsette med intervensjonen som planlagt, men finner ut at George hadde dratt for dagen, og at han kom til å dra neste morgen, og dermed har de ingen sjanse. Senere blir det avslørt at Ukjent som kom inn før på dagen, hardt skadet etter å ha blitt påkjørt av en buss, er George. Callie prøver å redde ham sammen med de andre, i det de stresser avgårde til en operasjonssal, men hjertet hans stopper på slutten av episoden, og skjebnen hans forblir ukjent. Sesong 6 I den første episoden blir George erklært hjernedød. Owen Hunt spør om noen vet om George er en donor eller ikke, og Callie begynner å hyperventilere ukontrollert, sjokkert ved tanken på hennes eks -mann døde. Lexie trodde at Ukjent ikke var George, siden hun trodde han var for høy. Etter alle spørsmålene bestemmer Callie seg for å bekrefte det hele ved å se om han har en Texas formet føflekk på høyre hånd, siden hun pleide å gjøre narr av ham for det. Hun ser på hånden hans, så begynner hun å gråte, og bekreftet dermed at det er George. Callie står igjen med et valg om George er donor av Mrs. O'Malley, men Callie lar til slutt Izzie bestemme, siden hun var nærmere George. Izzie beslutter at George ville donert alt. Callie spør senere sjefen om hun har noe mulighet for å få jobben som overlege over ortopedisk kirurgi, og han sa han kan ikke gi den til henne. Hun kjefter på ham og sier at han ikke innser at hun er den beste legen innen ortopedisk, og andre sykehus ville tigget for å få henne på laget. Hun fullfører sin tid på Seattle Grace og starter så på Mercy West, som en overlege i ortopedisk kirurg. Senere når vi finner ut at Seattle Grace og Mercy West slår seg sammen, overbeviser Arizona Callie om å gå til sjefen for å tigge om jobben, siden Arizona ikke ønsker at Callie skal flytte ut av byen. Hun får jobben tilbake, som overlege. I episode 5 får Callie besøk av sin far, og denne gangen har han med seg familiens prest, Kevin. Callie blir rasende for at faren har med seg presten som liksom skal "pray away the gay". Arizona snakker med begge og Carlos snakker med Callie igjen i slutten av episoden. Han spør om hun er lykkelig og hun svarer ja. De klemmer og tilga hverandre. Når Callie nevner at hun vil ha barn, sier Arizona at hun ikke er noe interessert i foreldreskap. Forskjellene gjør at de slå opp. Men en stund etter, så havner de i skytedrama på sykehuset. Og lettet over å ha overlevd, gjenforenes de, og Arizona blir med på å få barn. Sesong 7 Men når Arizona vinner et prestisjefylt stipend for å behandle barn i Malawi, godtar en misfornøyd Callie å flytte dit med henne, da stillingen vil vare i tre år, men hennes mangel på entusiasme fører til Arizona avslutter forholdet og drar uten henne. En knust Callie flytter inn hos Mark, og de har en one night stand. Men så kommer Arizona tilbake for Callie, hun ber om unnskyldning og håper på tilgivelse. Men Callie avisser henne og avslører senere at hun er gravid med Marks baby. Arizona godtar det til slutt, men misliker det at Mark vil være en permanent del av livet deres.